


Who knew love was real?

by ReyDoneGoofed



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Mavin, Background Relationships, Bad Parenting, Depression, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just A Bunch Of Teens Trying To Figure Things Out, M/M, On Hiatus, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Teenagers, Triggers, throwaway ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyDoneGoofed/pseuds/ReyDoneGoofed
Summary: -Alternatively: What happens when a bunch of angst-ridden teenagers start to fall in love? Tensions rise and tensions fall, but will their relationships survive?(WARNING: Very triggering for some individuals!)(-Are you a lover of the Raywood ship and don't want to see it die? Maybe you love to make art or write about this particular ship, well then please view this work for details about this amazing thing! Something sounds like an annoying virus filled advert... Uh oh.)





	Who knew love was real?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcactus/gifts).



> -We are making a support group chat for our fellow Raywood ship writers and artists, if you would like to join please message me on Discord! (Listed at the bottom.) I've had this idea for a while now, but I was too nervous to ask anyone about it. I decided: "Hey, who gives a fuck. If this other writer (Sarcactus) thinks I'm totally crazy for having the idea, I'll play it off as a joke, But then they said it was a great idea so... It happened! If you're not a writer or an artist, but you want to give ideas for fanfictions under the Raywood tag, you can also join! Us lowly writers would never survive without ideas!
> 
>  -To Sarcactus, as an apology for getting their account reported along with mine.
> 
> -To get the invite please just message my Discord @Rey#7421

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some OC's that I created with the purpose of not caring about what happens to them.

"IMPORTANT ADVERT! A new study finds video gaming to cause violent tendencies in teenagers!" The new guy, who's apparently British, read out some stupid news article on his phone.   
  
The words momentarily gained my attention, but honestly, I don't care that much, I quickly switched back over to the game I played on my DS.   
  
"Fucking bullshit, video games didn't make me violent, spending time with assholes and listening to lies like that makes me violent."   
  
I couldn't help but snort at the words coming out of this guys mouth, what was his name again? I think I've been going to school with him for a while now, but he's in a higher grade than me, so I don't really care.   
  
“I would agree, but I'm not as violent as you, I'm Gavin,” I  looked up watching as the British dude, Gavin, smiled at the redhead. Bad move dude.   
  
“Michael, now stop talking to me before I decide to break your fucking face,” He looked away from us.   
  
Right, Michael, that's his name.   
  
“Sure sure, how about you? What's your name?”    
  
At first, I had to look around the room to see if he was talking to someone behind me. Nobody talks to me, and I like it that way. Why is this guy trying to take that from me, oh shit, he's waiting for me to answer isn't he?   
  
“Tafkar,” I replied not taking my eyes off of the game, gotta be uncaring and indifferent.    
  
“What?” Gavin asked me, confused.   
  
“The Artist Formerly Known As Ray, or some shit, do you seriously tell everyone that? It got old two fucking years ago,” Michael glared at me, but only received a middle finger in return.   
  
Did he seriously remember that? Why?   
  
The teacher had left after the banter had first started up, not caring enough about actually serving detention. The teacher left us three students alone to our own devices, quite literally for two of us.    
  
My mind was in a haze as I played a game quietly on my DS, the Brit lazily scrolled twitter on his phone, and the freckle covered teen stared angrily out of the window.    
  
This day hadn't exactly gone any of our ways.

  
  
**-Earlier that day-**

  
  
The bell rang signaling the start of class, I obviously, could be seen exiting the bathroom in a completely separate building to that of which my class was in. Before I could even look up from staring at my shaking hands, I felt a hard surface shove into my side subsequently knocking me over and onto the dirty high school hallway floor.   
  
I looked up to see Michael standing in front of a student that I'd never seen before, I sat up and moved so that I was sitting up against the wall, and watching the scuffle take place.   
  
"The fuck did you just say about me? Say It again, I fucking dare you!" Michael yelled at the other, his face turning red with anger.    
  
"I didn't say anythin' love," Gavin rolled his eyes at the angry redhead.   
  
Uh oh. I thought quietly to myself.   
  
Michael went to push Gavin again, but a teacher came out of one of the nearby classrooms just in time to catch him and scold the three of us: Gavin and Michael for being in a fight, and me for just sitting there and watching.   
  


**\--**

  
  
Oh well, Gavin will learn pretty soon not to fuck with Michael and not to talk to me. I made sure to ignore any other attempts at talking.  
  
Eventually, when the forty-five minutes of detention was over, I was the first to get out of the classroom. I guess I should give the whole rundown of my school while I walk home.  
  
I go to Roosterteeth High, also known as the Cocytus Of Hell. Cocytus is one of the four rivers of hell, formed by Satan's tears. It's found in the last and final ring of the underworld, under some giants or some shit like that. Don't ask me why I know that, I honestly have no fucking clue.  
  
I guess we do have cliques like stereotypical schools, but honestly, I wouldn't know any of them. I don't really talk to anyone if you couldn't tell already, It makes life easier.  
  
Gavin will probably be sucked into the IT squad or whatever the fuck they call themselves. I do know about them. Michael's with the one group of kids who like anime and shit. Oh, hey, I'm at my apartment. Time to tell you about my seco- sorry third favorite pastime. Whoever you are supposed to be, fuck I'm going insane sitting here narrating my life like a crappy diary esque romcom.  
  
I look around ignoring the harsh sunlight and observing the mild traffic. I stop walking, in the middle of the road, and sit down.  
  
My third favorite pastime is waiting for a car to finally end my fucking existence. It's never worked, clearly, since the universe apparently hates me and loves to watch me suffer.  Those new safety features in cars always kick in, or they see me way before. Maybe I should try laying down?  
  
I lay back on the warm concrete and close my eyes. Of course, whatever exists decided to fuck me again.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Did I fall asleep? I don't remember falling asleep, don't you hate that?  
  
I open my eyes and bring my hand up to adjust my skewed glasses, only to see a fucking angel.  
  
"Can eyes even get that blue?" I ask out loud to myself.  
  
"Oh, thank fuck you're alive, I almost thought you were dead," Angel-eyes speaks with a deep voice, "Are you okay? You're Ray, right? We have US History together," He asks me again- wait, he knows who I am? Why?  
  
"Why do you know me?" I ask without thinking like fucking usual.  
  
I watch Angel-eyes stand up and rub the back of his head with a pinched look to his face.  
  
"Well, you weren't in class today, so the teacher told me about you, she asked me if I could be your partner on the next project, to try and help you," He trailed off awkwardly.  
  
Oh, right, I skipped today. Of course, he only knows me from the teacher telling him, oh well, that's usually how this goes, he'll have to learn to say no next time.  
  
"So, maybe I could give you the material now? And get out of the street, it's dangerous," He smiles at me, for whatever reason.  
  
I notice his car stopped in the middle of the street. I know for sure that my mother isn't home, so maybe- no, It'll never work.  
  
"Maybe some other time, angel-eyes, I gotta go," I say with a fake smirk and a seemingly relaxed wave.  
  
I turn and walk away towards the apartments, ignoring the dude who's most definitely not making me question my sexuality.

**Author's Note:**

> -My valued readers, if you would like to give me some ideas for future works please do so in the comments I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> -Also, if you would like to see a more Mavin oriented version of this story, let me know and I'll try my best.
> 
> -Don't worry! Chapters will get longer!


End file.
